


War of Words

by hayam



Series: Missing Pieces [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Arguing, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Protective Padmé Amidala, Sickfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: As Anakin's illness becomes more apparent to Padme and Obi-Wan, the two most levelheaded people in the Galaxy butt heads.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Missing Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	War of Words

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Cancer

Obi-Wan shook his head at Padmé as she paced up and down in front of Anakin’s. He had only found out about Anakin’s illness a day ago and already Anakin had issues. Dehydration? How the kark did she not give Anakin enough water? And a respiratory infection on top of it?

He took a deep breath, Padmé probably did the best she could for one person taking care of someone seriously ill.

“If you have something to say,” Obi-Wan, say it,” she muttered.

“Maybe Anakin would be better off staying at the temple,” he explained,” it is a much more stable environment.”

Padmé halted her pacing and narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at Obi-Wan.

“Master Kenobi, with all due respect,” she said through gritted teeth,” I think Anakin feels more comfortable at my apartment than at the temple.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“The temple has been Anakin’s home for over a decade, Senator,” Obi-Wan reminded.

“Home?” Padmé snorted, ”if Anakin really felt at home in the temple, he would have stayed there instead of with .”

Obi-Wan had to restrain his annoyance with the young senator as he knew that getting on Padmé’s bad side was as good as getting on Anakin’s bad side. But there was a gnawing feeling that Padmé was right, Anakin had never felt at home at the temple...

He shook it off, Padmé meant well but was too unreliable of a caregiver. He was not going to lose Anakin like he did Satine.

“You should have told me, Padmé,” Obi-Wan told the brunette Senator,” how do you let someone lose water?”

At the corner of his eye, he saw Ahsoka walk into Anakin’s hospital room but he was too fed up with Senator Amidala to even greet the young Togruta. He had basically raised Anakin since he was nine years old and suddenly this politician was trying to take over?

“Chemotherapy makes people throw up, Obi-Wan” Padmé, her voice rising a bit,” if Anakin was at my apartment or even here, he would have still vomited. He would have still puked. I did not let him lose water.”

“He should have been here at the temple with actual professionals!"

“I was not going to leave Anakin by himself in that mortuary you call a temple.”

“A mortuary?!”

“Yes a mortuary!,” she snapped, “everyone in that temple is too detached to give Anakin the love and support he needs right now.”

“Why don’t both of you just shut the kark up?!,” a voice suddenly broke through the argument.

To Obi-Wan’s surprise, it was Captain Rex, whose dark brown eyes were filled with rage. 

“Forgive me Senator Amidala and General Kenobi but while you two are arguing about him like you two are in a custody battle,” he told them,” a sixteen-year-old is the only person who is actually with him.

Obi-Wan winced as he heard coughing from Anakin’s hospital room and he saw Padmé look down at the floor.

Rex left the two of them alone in the hallway.

“I am sorry Sena-Padmé,” Obi-Wan told the young Senator, “I shouldn’t have taken out my frustrations on you...you looked after Anakin when I didn’t even know there was something wrong.”

Padmé shook her head.

“You are Anakin’s closest friend, it was wrong for me to keep this from you,” she stated, “and Anakin needs all the support he could get now.”

Before Obi-Wan could open his mouth, his communicator started to beep.


End file.
